Snip Snip Hooray!
"Snip Snip Hooray!" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Pop and Cub HTF's Episode Description It's son's first haircut and oh how excited he is! Playing with all those sharp, shiny objects like scissors and razors are just the thing to make a kid squeal with delight. It is delight, right? Not sharp, shooting pain? Plot Cub happily sits in his highchair as Pop brings in a tray containing a comb, a pair of scissors, and an electric shaver. Cub sees the shiny scissors and reaches for them, only to have Pop slap his hand away. Pop removes Cub's beanie to reveal that Cub has a full head of long, flowing hair. Pop begins cutting Cub's hair with the scissors, but stops when he accidentally cuts Cub's right ear off. Cub starts crying and Pop starts panicking as blood flies out of Cub's wound. The scene changes to Cub happily holding a lollipop while wearing a bandage over the right side of his head. Pop proudly looks at Cub and then looks for the electric shaver, which he has apparently misplaced. He hears a buzzing sound and looks up to see a laughing Cub, who now has a flap of skin detached from his forehead, holding the shaver. Pop rushes over and grabs the shaver, quickly turning it off. Pop cautiously combs and pushes down on the loose flap of skin on Cub's head without any cries or protests from the child. Satisfied, Pop tries to turn the shaver back on, but to no avail. He sees that the shaver has become unplugged, so, setting the shaver down next to Cub, he goes to plug it back in. Cub starts playing with the shaver, and puts it in his mouth to suck on it. Pop plugs the shaver back in, and it starts tearing the inside of Cub's mouth, throat, and eventually his esophagus to pieces. A dead and bloodied Cub falls face down on his highchair while an oblivious Pop searches for his scissors. Locating them, Pop cuts a lock of Cub's hair, brushes some loose hair from his head, and replaces Cub's beanie, all the while unaware that his son has died. Moral "Don't run with scissors!" Deaths *Cub dies when the electric shaver he was sucking on tears his mouth and esophagus apart. Goofs #Pop cuts off Cub's left ear, but it's his right ear that is bandaged. #Cub's philtrum disappears when Pop notices the shaver doesn't work. #Despite the fact that the shaver tore down his throat, the shaver's cord is not visibly protruding from Cub's mouth. #When Pop puts the tray down with the sharp objects, the shaver doesn't have a cord to it. The cord is seen later on through the episode. #Most of blood on Cub's mouth from the shaver disappears. #Cub does not feel any pain when his flap of skin comes off. Trivia #This episode, along with Eyes Cold Lemonade, first premiered on the Happy Tree Friends Volume 2: Second Serving DVD. Prior to the DVD's release, these episodes were not available on the internet. #Despite having a full head of hair in this episode, Cub is always seen as having no hair in other episodes where his hat is off. #When The End is shown, there is a picture of what seems to be Cub without his beanie. #When Cub is playing with the shaver,he makes the same voice in Rink Hijjinks #When Pop brings the shaver in, If you listen closley you can hear Cub say something that sounds like, "Ah, your'e gonna die Daddy". Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2